


Fairgrounds

by GogglesXKun



Series: Tournament [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Splatoon (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: Author's note: And here's whats likely the last work in the series, but I will be doing more for these two.





	Fairgrounds

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: And here's whats likely the last work in the series, but I will be doing more for these two.

Another match done, another day ended and it was starting to become worrisome to the green Inkling. With only two days of the tournament left, who knows what will happen when the last drop of ink falls? While the king has taken his pawn’s request seriously, dragging him away after the end of the day, neither have truly talked about how they feel about their situation. It… Scared Gloves to think that this would all end after the tournament. Those taunting jokes that his team made have become the dearest wish he had.

But, it wasn’t his place to question his king. He was a pawn. He must wait, he can ask nothing more of a king. He’s already made his request as bold as he was at the time. Speaking of his request, the king’s sharp call cuts the air again. “Gloves, you should know to be next to me by this point after the matches end. Bold of you to keep your king waiting.”

The Inkling turns his heels immediately, walking over to the king without thought. It’s true, he knew better than to not be ready to follow Emperor after matches. Getting lost in thought was just an oversight. “Ah, my bad Emperor. I was just… Thinking about too much I guess.”

The yellow Inkling raises an eyebrow, as if about to question what could possibly be running through the other’s mind before dropping the look and shaking his head. “So be it. It’s not as if we could be late this time, we have all night.”

The green Inkling tilts his head. Since when did Emperor plan out events without there being a time on them? It was unusual at best, but most of this week has been as such with the king. It’s nothing to be concerned about anymore.

The king again grabs the other’s wrist and leads him away without resistance. No alleyways this time, just a stroll along the streets. Gloves notices, with some embarrassment, the questioning stares and fervent whispers that break out as they pass. What an odd sight must it be to see the king of Inkopolis dragging some boy along to who knows where!

But yet, Emperor seems to ignore all of this, again focused solely on his destination and the person behind him, just like the night of the fireworks. He could deal with whatever rumor the peasants were starting later on. For now, it was show time. There was only two days left to make an impression and tonight it was time to take out all the stops. Money is naturally of no concern, so it was time to be as extravagant as possible.

The King slows his pace, taking a few odd turns here and there, confusing Gloves once again. Where could he be going this time? The path he’s taking seems to lead nowhere in specific. The question dangerously falls from his lips before he can bite them. “Emperor… Where are we going? This doesn’t seem to lead anywhere…”

The yellow Inkling stops for a moment, looking back at his companion as if deciding if he deserves an answer. The green one stares down at the ground, an embarrassed blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks. Why did he ask that? He has no rig- “True. This path leads nowhere. I’m delaying us. While I said there was no way for us to be late, there is a way for us to be too early in my opinion. It would look much better at night.”

Gloves merely nods in response, once again his question receiving an answer throwing him off his flow. Emperor was far too lenient with him compared to others, something Gloves had picked up on and acknowledged with some embarrassment and suppressed hope. He almost wishes he’d stop being so nice and choke out whatever hope was curling up in his chest and making its home there.

But, yet again, the pawn will not argue. He enjoys the feeling as horrible as it would be to have it torn so cruelly away from him. May as well enjoy it until it comes time to suffer for his greed. The green Inkling has no doubts karma will come back to bite him for taking advantage of the king’s generosity.

Looking up at the sky, the regal Inkling seems to decide that it’s time to keep moving, again tugging the other along. Gloves can only be left to wonder about the other’s plans. There’s certainly no fireworks tonight and most places close when turf closes, unless there’s something special happening. Really, there should be no place that Emperor would bring them. However, the night falls and he’s still persistent on his plans as confusing as it may be.

“This way Gloves, we can go now and we’re almost there… I’m sure you’ll love it…” The pawn firmly believes he wasn’t meant to actually hear the king’s airy thoughts. Yet, he did, and the blush returns to his face. No one was usually so concerned about thinking about what he’d like specifically. It’s strange to think that the cold, regal Inkling was the only person to truly be considering what green Inkling would like specifically.

Another tug as the green pawn obviously slowed down a bit too much during his flustered state. Around the corner he’s dragged and is only met with more confusion. It was the pier where the fair was held each year, but the stores were all shut down for the night as it was still a day before the fairgrounds opened. Why here of all places? They couldn’t even go near the fair, the guards didn’t let anyone in before it opened.

Well, not usually. The green Inkling only stares in shock as Emp confidently tugs him past the guards and is met with only a stiff, worried salute. It shouldn’t be a surprise. Of course Emp could get access to the fair early, with his status and fortune. With a deep green blush, the pawn realizes that the king must have spent nearly a small fortune setting this all up. “E-Emperor? Why did you go so far over this…?” For once, there’s no response, just a flustered glare and a slight blush before the king looks around and again tugs his companion over to a ride.

Ride after ride, the two wondered around their private fair. The regal Inkling wasn’t wrong thinking his partner would love such a treat. However, the other was more nervous than usual being alone with Emperor as there was one looming threat…

The Ferris wheel was never a ride Gloves enjoyed. Too slow, too unstable… The seats rocking back and forth could only ever make Gloves think he’d just plummet to a rather painful death. However… Perhaps for just one night he might be able to forget such a thing. Just enjoy the time here with his king. He can’t disappoint him…

Though, at long last, the dreaded ride came up as Emperor led his pawn over to it. Gloves has to bite back a whimper. He could do this… Just for tonight, please just for one night… He’ll never have to do it again if he can just get through it now…

But yet, of course it can’t work that way when every instinct in his body screams to run away the moment the contraption moves. It only worsens when the ride suddenly stops near the top. An accidental glace down freezes the green Inkling solid. It’s too much, far too much, why did he think he could handle this?!

In a sudden movement followed by a surprised gasp from the regal Inkling, the pawn is clinging to him, shaking as a whimper escapes his lips. Gods it horrible, they’re going to fall. They’re going to fall, there’s nothing they can do about it, all they can do is suffer as it happens. No, no, no- “Gloves, look at me a moment, don’t look down.”

Why now?! He’s already panicking! And how can he NOT look down?! For once, the green Inkling hesitates to obey and whimpers once again in response. That is until a surprisingly gentle hand blocks his view from the ground and guides his vision up to meet spheres of a bright golden yellow hue. The touch moves down a bit to cup his face, a gentle thumb run across his cheek a few times in attempts to settle his terror.

However, even the king as blind as he can be to the thoughts of others can tell the gesture isn’t quite enough. With a gentle, almost sympathetic smile, the sun colored Inkling leans in, gently pressing his lips against the the other’s in attempt to calm him. A gesture repeated again and again to keep him calm.

Just as suddenly, the ride wasn’t so bad. The view from such a height in between the reassuring distraction could even be considered wonderful to the green Inkling. The ride remained in such a blissful state until they neared the ground, both flustered and looking away from the other once off the ride, though both were reluctant to be even somewhat apart from the other.

A thought crosses the green pawn’s mind as the two search for a snack and his blush deepens, suddenly freezing in place and stiffening up. The king notices such a change in his companion a mere moment afterwards, stopping himself and looking back at the other. “Gloves? Why have you stopped?”

Silence follows the question for a few seconds. The green Inkling takes a moment to compose himself. Questioning the king was still bold, even in their current situation, but he felt like he had too. “Emp… About what happened on the Ferris wheel… Why was that how you chose to try to calm me down…?”

A shocked look crosses the king’s face for a moment before a glare returns, glanced away from his companion and cast on nothing in particular. The king almost curses the colorful lights around the fairgrounds highlighting the yellow coloring his face. “I-It was nothing. You were panicking. You needed to be calmed down somehow. You would have ruined my jacket if you were kept in that state for much longer.”

The green Inkling stares at the other for a moment, a look of flustered determination dawning his face. Just like he thought, Emperor wasn’t going to make this week easy. He should have expected this to be no different. “I can’t believe you’re going to make me do this, or that I’m going to actually do this… But I should have expected it”

The king looks back to his pawn. What does he mean? Make him do what? He hadn’t issued a command. “Look… Emp… I’m… I’ve been… Ughh, why is this so difficult…”

The green Inkling rests his hand on his forehead a bit. The king remains silent, obviously expecting his subject to explain himself. Gloves sighs, the determined look being replaced by a shy, worried look. “I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for ages. I adore you even if you can be stubborn and oblivious to others occasionally. So… Can we just make it official? Would you be my… Would you be my boyfriend Emperor?”

The sun yellow Inkling pauses for a moment. He hadn’t expected to ever hear the words fall from the pawns lips. A slight smirk crosses his face as he walks over to the flustered mess his companion is before guiding his face to look up again and pressing their lips together once more, the calm, confident tone returning to his voice once the kiss breaks. “It’s about time. You shouldn’t have kept your king waiting like that. Now, I believe we were looking around the vendors?”

The green Inkling dazedly nods before being led off once again, an explosion of feelings disorienting him. The only coherent thought that the dazed Inkling can make out is that agreeing to sub in for Eging was certainly the best decision he’s ever made.


End file.
